


It Would Have Been Fun

by stagecrime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Break Up, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Short, Song fic, Song: the 1 (Taylor Swift), Unhappy Ending, a hell of a lot of them, but its not that sad, these boys are idiots, this is mostly, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagecrime/pseuds/stagecrime
Summary: "But we were something, don't you think so?Roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the poolAnd if my wishes came trueIt would've been youIn my defense, I have noneFor never leaving well enough aloneBut it would've been funIf you would've been the one."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	It Would Have Been Fun

_I'm doing good, I'm on some new shit_

_Been saying "yes" instead of "no"_

In the six months since May 11, Remus had, in his mind, gotten his life the fuck together. He’d graduated college, and gotten his dream job at the local university. He’d moved across town. He’d gotten a boyfriend, and broken up with him two weeks later without explanation (maybe that one was more of a sign, though Remus refused to acknowledge it.) He’d actually let Lily force him into going to some clubs, decided they weren’t quite as bad as he’d previously given them credit for, and had more one-night stands than in the entire rest of his life put together.

_I thought I saw you at the bus stop, I didn't though_

He had to be there. Why wasn’t he coming?

Remus had never been the type to stand up his date - although, this obviously wasn’t a date. This was at a bus stop, for one. This was an _opportunity to apologize,_ and, hopefully, repair some broken bridges.

Sirius couldn’t pretend he wasn’t hoping that maybe he would get a date out of this, in the end. But Remus still wasn’t showing up.

_I hit the ground running each night_

_I hit the Sunday matinée_

_You know the greatest films of all time were never made_

Remus didn’t mean to cry in the movie theater. He really didn’t. Crying in public was one of the things he really, truly hated. But when he showed up, and _that_ movie was playing…

When Remus came to the movie theater and Sirius’ favorite movie - the one they used to watch together on Friday nights, snuggled up on the couch - he couldn’t deal with the memories that came flooding back. He couldn’t.

He ended up having to leave the theater early and go get ice cream, and it was only then when he realized he was supposed to be meeting Sirius at the bus stop.

Fuck.

_I guess you never know, never know_

_And if you wanted me, you really should've showed_

What could this prove, except that Remus didn’t care about Sirius anymore? Remus, again, would never just purposely stand up a date. Or a definitely, not at all, absolutely not date. Unless he hadn’t done it on purpose - maybe he’d gotten caught in traffic or something. But if he had, he would at least have called, right?

Right?

_And if you never bleed, you're never gonna grow_

_And it's alright now_

Remus knew he really should have at least called, to let Sirius know he wasn’t going to make it to the bus stop, or at least be very late. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Couldn’t force himself to hear Sirius’ voice again. Couldn’t stand to hear what Sirius would say when he tried to apologize.

It was fine. It was all right. Remus would just have to keep telling himself he was over it, and that really, Sirius should have been too.

_But we were something, don't you think so?_

_Roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the pool_

Sitting on a bench in the bus stop, Sirius promised himself he would leave in another half an hour. That was still plenty of time for Remus to show up.

Sirius remembers that fountain, there. That was _their_ fountain, the one they’d always stop at to throw in loose change and make wishes.

Remus almost never told Sirius what he had wished, but Sirius usually did. The last time they were there, their relationship had been on the rocks and, Sirius remembers, he’d wished that him and Remus could be forever.

That one he hadn’t told Remus.

_I have this dream you're doing cool shit_

_Having adventures on your own_

_You meet some woman on the internet and take her home_

There were rumors, as there would always be. Rumors that Remus had found someone else. Rumors that they’d met through a dating app a few months ago. Rumors that they loved each other.

Sirius refused to believe that. Remus wasn’t that kind of person - although, according to Sirius, he wasn’t the kind of person to stand up his date either, and look how that had turned out.

Maybe he was that kind of person. Maybe Remus _had_ changed.

Sirius couldn’t bear to think about that.

_We never painted by the numbers, baby_

_But we were making it count_

_You know the greatest loves of all time are over now_

One of Remus’ favorite memories of him and Sirius, although there were a lot, was from when they were 18, just graduated high school and before Remus went to college. They were in Sirius’ garage, painting a huge set piece for a play Marlene was performing in, and even though it had delved into chaos (like so many other memories) the set piece had still ended up pretty much perfect, and right after that was when Remus first told Sirius he loved him.

_I guess you never know, never know_

_And it's another day waking up alone_

No matter how much alcohol he drank and how many clubs he went to, Sirius would still always dream of Remus. And in the morning, when he woke up hungover and drunk on dreams, he would reach out across the bed expecting to find another body there to hold.

He surprised himself every time.

_I, I, I, persist and resist the temptation to ask you_

_If one thing had been different_

_Would everything be different today?_

Maybe it was the fact that he was always home late and traveled often. Maybe it was the fact that Sirius had accused him of cheating on him with that barmaid from that club they sometimes went to, although Remus couldn’t even imagine cheating on Sirius, or even being with anyone else at all once his relationship with that other man had failed. Maybe it was, fuck, the fact that Remus hadn’t bought his shoes in the color Sirius liked best on him.

Whatever it was, Remus knew he could have done something better. And he hated himself for that.

_We were something, don’t you think so?_

_Rosé flowing with your chosen family_

_And it would've been sweet_

_If it could've been me_

James was furious, rightfully furious, when he found out what had happened. _Really,_ Sirius would say in the beginning, attempting humor, _nothing happened. We just kind of grew apart._

James refused to believe that, instead telling them that something always happened, something that was the tipping point. And that it was always both people’s fault.

Effie and Monty were just disappointed. Disappointed, and indescribably sad, when they realized that the one boy who had made Sirius happy was gone, just like that.

But it really would have been fun.

_In my defense, I have none_

_For digging up the grave another time_

_But it would've been fun_

_If you would've been the one_

**Author's Note:**

> lolz
> 
> Comments are love <3 come say hi on Tumblr at [@silversickles](https://silversickles.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
